A Tail of Two Villains
by fire-dragonz
Summary: Scar and Shere Khan meet under strange circumstances and become good friends. Together they go back to their homes to reek havoc against their enemies. Chapters 3-6 have been updated. To understand the rest readers will hav 2 re-read, sorry!
1. The Encounter

_He could hear them gnawing away,  
He could smell the sickening scent of his own blood,  
He could see shreds of his body being ripped apart mercifully And most of all he could feel it.  
He could feel the pain of it all._

But then, suddenly the pain subsided. His vision began to blur until eventually all he could see was a dark pit of nothingness. For several minutes everything stood still; everything silent. However, this feeling failed to last as the dark furred lion gradually felt himself falling. At first the fall was gentle and calming but rapidly, within seconds the fall became absolutely terrifying.

THUD!!!

"Urghh, my head," the lion groaned as eventually the whacky ride came to an abrupt halt.  
A strange scent lingered through the air causing the lion's nose to twitch. " Is that burning? Ash?" the curious lion murmured to himself.  
Carefully, the thin, sleek mammal lifted himself up and slowly opened his eyes.  
Smoke drifted through the air lowering the lion's usual sharp eyesight yet still the animal could see what seemed like distant jungles of fire in every direction. A few moments passed and the lion's vision grew more used to the smoke allowing him to see more clearly. Now that all his senses were working well the lion began to panic. He very much disliked being in places he was not familiar with. Desperately the animal looked around trying to find some means of escape. But the only exit he could see was a large gate behind, the one that he was likely to have came through. Unfortunately the gate was smothered in blood red flames and hopelessly, the lion realised that trying to escape through it would be futile.

" Hmmmm, another new face. How very exciting. So tell me lion; what have you done?" a cool yet chilling voice asked.

The chestnut brown lion gasped in fright and jerked his head in all directions trying to identify the speaker. Suddenly a whoosh of air was heard and the next thing the lion felt was himself being pinned to the ground, a memory that had only happened when his brother and him were young. "Arghh! Get off me! Get off!" the lion cursed, struggling to be released from the grasp.

" How interesting, and I thought lions were supposed to be the kings of all cats." the voice calmly replied. This comment angered the lion and he stopped trying to break free and instead stared up at his attacker. The appearance confused the lion for this... animal did not at all look anything like a lion should. No, the speaker had no mane and instead of an earthy tone of fur its was orange in colour with dark thin stripes smeared across it. However, his structure was alike to a lions but they're had to be something different. " What are you?" the lion asked curiously.

The other animal laughed in reply and slowly released the lion. Instead he began to circle the beast. " What an amusing question, you are quite the humorous one. Usually the question asked is who are you? Not what are you?" the other mammal answered lightly.

However the lion kept his icy cold glare and remained silent. So as to keep the conversation going the striped animal continued,

"My friend I am what is known as a tiger, you and I are both relatives of the same large family of cats. Only, tigers and lions reside at different sides of the Earth. Look, I apologize for pouncing on you like that I admit it was quite impolite. I meant no harm, we are all family here."

The lion snorted in reply, " Ha, a touching speech although **I** must admit that family values have never been too high on my list."

I see, you portray the antics of an extremely intriguing character, allow me to introduce myself. I am Shere Khan.■ the tiger answered.

" My name is Scar" the lion replied darkly.

"Oh how sweet you are named Scar because you have a scar; very, very sweet." the smug tiger continued.

Scar roared and dug his claws fiercely into the ground preparing to attack the egotistical tiger.

" No, no I suppose you're right. No cat here is sweet." Shere Khan quickly continued trying to avoid any violence.

Fortunately Scar calmed himself down and in frustration asked the tiger, " So... we are dead? This is a place for villains? I ... why am I so confused yet you seem so informed. I was always told that I was an intellectual lion but you tend to possess so much more knowledge than myself. Why is that?"

Shere Khan replaced his smug expression with that of sadness and understanding. "Yes Scar we are the dead and this is indeed a place where the imperfect cats of the world dwell. I am also positive that you are intellectual, I only seem more informed because I died before you meaning that I have had longer to come to terms with this┘ this nightmare." he added solemnly.

Scar nodded in reply, he tried hard to be understanding but it had never been his style. Curiosity took over him as he neared the muscular tiger and asked,

"So, what did you do?"

A smirk appeared on Shere Khan's face. "Me? I guess I was just too ferocious. I killed without reason and vast areas lived in fear of me. It was incredible, the feeling of power was so immense. But then a man cub arrived. I hate men, they do not live in fear of me, the seem to think they possess more power than I and unfortunately I suppose they do. After trying to kill the man cub for the first time I was defeated as the male attached a burning torch to my tail. Scar, I am a stubborn, arrogant tiger and do not admit weaknesses often but to you I shall confess that I fear flames."

" Everyone has fears Shere Khan. So that is how you died? Burned alive?" Scar asked smoothly.

" In some ways yes in others no. You see luckily I managed to escape and after recovering I set out in revenge against the man cub, eventually I found him but again I failed. He possessed friends and I worked alone, perhaps that was my downfall. Anyway, I fell of a cliff, however I landed safely on solid ground. Unfortunately I was surrounded by magma and before I could do anything a large piece of ruin landed on top of me. It did not kill me instantly but it did indeed seal my doom. I was trapped with no food, no water,  
slowly being roasted by the burning lava and not to forget the continuous droning of a stupid, unfunny vulture. Yes, life was hard. Yourself?" Shere Khan finished.

" Well I must admit my death does not seem as bad as yours, not now anyway. At least mines past sort of quickly, yours seems slow and painful. In a way I really feel no regret,  
in fact I really feel nothing at all. I definitely deserve to be here. I murdered my own brother and sent hyenas to murder my nephew. Why? Ha, just for the same feeling as you.  
Just for that immense feeling of power. My brother was king, I was only the second in line that was until his little hairball of a son turned up ruining all my hopes of ever having rule over the kingdom. So I plotted and grew more cunning and evil by the day. Soon I had devised my murder plan and at first it worked.  
I became king. I ruled, it was amazing. But unfortunately, Simba, my nephew did not die. The hyenas, my henchmen, failed to kill him.  
He returned to fight me and take back what apparently belonged to him. Unfortunately he won and threw me off a cliff. Foolishly I tried to make him see sense and before he threw me off the cliff, I told him it was the hyenas fault. Little did I know that my minions heard me and were waiting for me at the bottom of the cliff. It was there that they tore me apart and that is how I am here beside you." Scar also finished telling his story.

" Power is a great emotion but also a great weakness." Shere Khan said wisely.

The two large cats smirked at one another.

"I think you and I are going to get along. Come on, allow me to show you around properly." Shere Khan said.

And with that, the two friends began to walk further into the fiery pits, side by side.

_An odd story, I know. But I don't __ know, I just really like these two villains.  
To me they seem so alike. Anyway, I'm __ sorry that nothing really happened in this chapter, it was mainly speaking but I have thought of a storyline for future chapters.  
That is, unless you think I should just quit while I'm __ ahead and leave it like that. Please give me your feedback. If it's positive I'll __continue for you. If not, I'll try to think of a better story. :P_


	2. The Prize

Sorry for the delay!

It had been a while since his death. Scar had found himself sort of settling in. Of course, the surroundings were not all to his pleasure, the constant fire was far too hot for even him and his fur often reeked of sweat and was sticky and wet with the intense temperature.

Despite all that however, Scar didn't feel too bad. Sure the place was horrid and full of the craziest, nuttiest cats ever to exist but Scar was not alone. Sometimes, there would be a psychotic feline that he could relate to and even if there wasn't there was always his new friend, Shere Khan.

Come to think about he was his only friend. Let's just say that he had never been to brilliant and making pals, not even when he was formerly known as Taka. He had always been far too much of an oddball to have friends.

He shook the thoughts of his childhood back to his head, he had hoped now that he had become dearly departed that his past life would just disappear but it hadn't. He felt more hate from within in him each day as he imagined how happy the pride was without him!

Slowly and calmly he continued his daily stroll, just loafing through the crowds of deadly killer cats. That was until he heard a noise, " Do you know of a Scar? Can anyone help me find my king?"

Scar flinched at the voice he recognised all too well. Zira!

It would be wrong to say that he disliked Zira, Zira was one of the very few lionesses that he could bring himself to speak with, he was as mentioned, not a great socialiser. However he did not wish to encounter any of the Pride again, he just wanted to forget.

Just as he was about to sprint away from the scene he bumped into a muscular figure. Jaguar

" You should learn to watch where you're going, a posh pretty kitty doesn't stand a chance against the big cats round here," Jaguar threatened.

" Hmmm, how interesting. I guess I never have managed to escape being surrounded by idiots, whether it be in life or death," Scar replied smoothly. And began to walk away from the large ego of Jaguar.

" What… did you just call me an idiot!?! I'll scratch your eyes out you pathetic skinny little runt!" yelled Jaguar and he pounced on Scar with his claws outstretched.

Scar tried to push off but Jaguar was too strong, Scar's body was never made for fighting. If he had time to think straight then maybe he could conjure a plan to get himself out of this mess but he couldn't… all he could hear was the yells and jeers from the nearby cats. He could feel Jaguar's claws ripping into his sides. Why did it hurt? He was dead yet he could feel the pain, flashbacks of the hyenas ripping away at him began to appear in his mind, Scar could feel himself shaking he was either going to explode or burst in to tears, at least do me one favour and make it be explode, Scar prayed as his body continued to fill with so many pain and many other feelings.

" Ah, there you are? Why do you always get yourself into trouble? I guess I'm just going to have to help you…per usual," came a familiar voice from nearby.

"Oh Jaguar, do be a good old friend and take your anger out on me, I haven't had a good brawl in a while now and would much like it if you and I had a little battle, you know I have been working out a bit and am confident that I could win," Shere Khan continued happily.

Jaguar crawled away from Scar and stared deep into Shere Khan's eyes. " Why are there so many pompous fools here?" he asked menacingly and without waiting for a reply he leaped towards Shere Khan.

Who fortunately steeped aside at the right moment and send Jaguar hurling into a fiery, smoky crater (like the one in the hyenas lair).

Shere Khan went over to Scar and helped him to his feet (no, wait paws!)

" Why did that hurt? I'm suppose to be deceased," Scar groaned.

"Yes, well about that,. You see that's why I came to find you, I have a little something to show you," Shere Khan replied.

Shere Khan led Scar to a vacant area on the edge of the deadly lands.

"What is all this about?" Scar asked, he was unsure as to where the were wandering to.

" Poker," Shere Khan replied bluntly.

"What?" a perplexed Scar replied.

" As you may recall I have been trying to win against the wise old leopard for a while now, and eventually after months I succeeded."

"Good for you," Scar replied, he really had no idea where any of this was going.

Shere Khan noticed this point and began to smirk.

" I received a little price for winning," he continued.

"Hmmm I see, where is it?" Scar asked.

A red and orange swirling gap appeared in the atmosphere, some portal of some sort.

"There!" Shere Khan replied triumphantly.

Scar looked blankly towards the spinning orangey … thing.

" My prize was a very good one. Both my life and yours have been handed back. I guess that's why you were in pain. Anyway that no longer matters, the important thing is where are we headed?"

"The jungle or the Pride Lands?"

Sorry again not much happened in this chappy and it isn't that big. But I just needed to get back on my feet and write a short chapter to start off. :P

So as Shere Khan said, " Where are we headed? The jungle or The Pride Lands?"

Help me decide! And I will write the next chapter with the most voted fro setting.

So get choosing people! :P


	3. Welcome to the Jungle!

-1**Thank you to all my reviewers!!!! Much appreciated! ^-^**

**Well it looks like the jungle has definitely won! **

**Which I think is pretty funny seeing as we are on the lion king fan fictions, oh well! We will save the best till last! :P**

**Thanx again for reviews!**

Scar laughed at the question.

"Well, you did win the game of poker… and, in all honesty you can have the puny little human. From what you have told me already Baloo sounds far more appetizing, I'd rather sink my teeth into him," Scar replied evilly.

" Well you do need fattening up a bit so yes, the jungle sounds like a very good starting point. The wise old leopard said all we had to do was think of our destination whilst we were inside the portal." Shere Khan answered, then turning his head away from Scar he broke into a sprint and leapt through the portal with Scar right behind him, running just as gracefully to the exit of their death.

---------------------------

After what felt like hours of twisting and turning in all directions the two large cats landed in the jungle. Well, one of them did anyway.

"Ah, this is it! We are in the man cub's village! Now Scar, help me look. He is a scrawny little thing with straggly hair and a funny voice," Shere Khan said turning around to face…. Scar?

" What? But he was right behind me," Shere Khan murmured in confusion.

Suddenly it hit him, Scar must have been thinking of something or someone else!

"urghh, Scar could be anywhere!" Shere Khan sighed.

----------------------------

Scar landed with a thud in a big pile of lush green overgrown grass.

" Well, at least we had a soft landing," Scar stated.

_Silence_

"Shere Khan?" Scar asked in confusion, looking around for his tiger friend.

"Well, that's just great. I have no idea where I am and no idea where Shere khan is either," Scar murmured in annoyance.

Just then his ears pricked up, there was a… tune, someone was singing.

" Look for the Bare Necessities, the simple Bare Necessities .

Forget about your worries and your strife,

I mean the Bare Necessities,

Old Mother nature's recipes

That bring the Bare Necessities to life!"

Scar crouched lower into the grass, so as to be undetected by the creature.

He watched as a large greyish blue coloured bear bounced happily past him.

"Baloo?" Scar wondered.

Well only one way to find out, Scar thought to himself.

" You there! Baloo!" Scar yelled stepping out of his hiding spot.

Baloo stopped his song and turned around.

"Well… I'll be… you're a big monkey ain't ya?" the bear noted.

Scar glared at the buffoon, how dare he call him a monkey.

" I am a lion not a monkey!" Scar defended angrily.

" Oh, yeh I love a good lie in too! " Baloo replied happily.

" Wha…no, I, well yes I do enjoy a good nap but I am a lion,. You know King of The Jungle?"

Baloo stared in confusion.

" Er… yeh, ya know what I just noticed bout ya?" Baloo asked.

"What?" Scar asked, slightly annoyed at the bear's stupidity.

" No offence but you sorta look like ole tiger, I mean he is long gone now but those eyes and those whiskers look just like his, course you ain't have no stripes," Baloo pointed out.

Scar had had enough of the conversation, he was hungry and soon the image of the dim witted bear turned to that of a raw meaty prey.

" Yes, well Shere Khan and I do share similarities," Scar replied evilly as he began to creep towards Baloo.

" What! Wait you know Shere Khan, well knew him, no way he got outta that fallen rocky statue!" Baloo blabbered, not catching on at all.

However, before Baloo could continue Scar pounced on the bear.

-----------------------------

Shere Khan noted that the village was quiet. Good, no humans to chase him away.

He would find Scar, he would help his friend. But first, to get that man cub. He had waited far to long to back out now.

Silently he crept from building to building seeking out his prey.

However so far he had only seen a couple of women going to and fro different buildings. They held no interest to him.

That was until he saw one certain girl. What was her name?

"Shanti, could you check at the jungle gates to see if the men have returned for the hunt yet dear?" a female's voice asked.

Ah, yes Shanti. The man cub's little sweetheart.

The young girl nodded and headed out to the north of the village.

However, little did she realize that Shere Khan was right behind her.

" It appears this young girl shall lead me to the boy," Shere Khan whispered.

-------------------

On reaching the edge of the village, Shere Khan hid behind a nearby tree as the young girl sat by the river awaiting the males' safe return.

However, their return was neither what Shere Khan or Shanti expected.

Both the tiger and the female witnessed a most bizarre sight.

At the front of the race was a large bluish bear who looked extremely frightened. Just behind him was a chestnut brown lion whose eyes were fixed viciously on the bear. However just behind the lion sprinted an agile panther whom was yelling words of advice and encouragement towards the bear. Stranger still, there was a large bunch of males whom had begun chasing the panther, their weapons high in the air. Straggling behind the crowd ran Mowgli, Shere Khan's sworn enemy, he was yelling at the other males, telling them not to hurt the panther who was no other than his feline friend Bagheera.

"What the?" Shanti whispered.

Suddenly the bear turned direction, causing everyone else to do so.

The strange group of people were headed straight towards the village.

Shanti screamed and jumped towards a nearby tree.

"Hello little girl, so nice to see you again," Shere Khan said smoothly.

Shanti's eyes filled with fear and she released an even louder scream than before and she too began to run towards the village.

However before any of the large mix of animals and people could reach the small village a large swirling orange portal appeared and before Shanti, who was now leading the chase, could come to a halt she was swept into the warping door.

"Not so fast!" Shere Khan yelled, if he could not get Mowgil then he could at least get his female! Before the girl had completely disappeared he grabbed onto her leg. And then both of them were gone.

" Wait! Shere Khan you can't just leave me here!" Scar yelled and he bolted with such force towards the portal.

Unfortunately for Baloo, Scar's force sent him falling through the portal too!

The male crowd stopped and stared at the swirling object in confusion. All except for Mowgli of course.

" SHANTI! BALOO!" he cried and he too joined in the commotion and willingly he leapt through the portal.

All the craziness had made the men stop caring about chasing the panther and Bagheera sat there staring at the peculiar…thing.

Sighing the panther slowly stretched and walked towards the portal.

"Why do I have to clean up everyone's mess??" he groaned, and he too casually descended through the portal.

**What did we think of the jungle? **

**Thanks for the comments.**

**Oh, maybe I didn't explain this well enough in the story so I'll do it here :P**

**Shere Khan was thinking of the village where Mowgli lived, so he was transported there.**

**Scar didn't really know much of the jungle, however Shere Khan had told him of Baloo so he thought of meeting the bear in his head, so he was transported there.**

**Yeh, anyway. I hope you liked it. I uploaded really quick because of the 3 reviews I received! ^-^**

**Next chapter will be on the way sooN! **

**Please R+R, I really appreciate it!**


	4. Prideland Panic

**Sorry I took a while to update but …. Sssssshhhh, I'm here now aren't I?**

**This is me just getting back on my feet after a far too long TLK break. So don't be too critical :P**

**And yes s-s-l Guns and Roses - Welcome to The Jungle is a brill song, which is why I chose it for my chapter 3 title :D Glad u like it too, it's very rocky!**

**Anywayz, here goes! Enjoy x**

" You and your cursed muscled figure, why did I have to be your crash landing?" Scar managed to gasp from underneath the strong body of Shere Khan who merely groaned in reply.

"Oh Well, at least you aren't the bear, I would have feared more for my health had he landed on top of my fragile form," Scar continued and with all the lion's might he managed to haul Shere Khan off of him.

"What, where …. are we?" Shere Khan murmured whilst looking round their new surroundings.

Scar stopped cleaning the dirt off his fur and also looked around, however unlike Shere Khan he recognised the place instantly.

"Home" he whispered, grinning evilly.

---------------------------------------------------

"Ow, what happened?" Shanti asked.

"Whatever happened, it looks like we're in the jungle," Mowgli replied in confusion.

"Hmmm, well at least Shere Khan seems to have disappeared," Shanti continued.

"What! But I wanted to get em again for tryin to hurt you!" Mowgli shouted bravely.

"Aw, Mowgli that's sweet but I just wish to be far away from him," Shanti said soothingly.

"Oh well let's just forget about it everybody, come on let's sing!" Baloo yelled happily.

"Not again" Bagheera groaned.

"Look for the Bare Necessities! They simple bare necessities…. (it goes on until he gets to)….

Now when you pick a raw paw or a pri…." Baloo began but then suddenly stopped whilst staring at one of the trees.

"Now wait a sec, where's all the raw paws and prickly pears gone to? This ain't the jungle I remember!" he said in confusion.

"For once I believe you are correct my old friend, this …. jungle does seem to be a tad different," Bagheera added.

However, before the conversation could be continued a strange noise was heard.

"In the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight! Hit it Pumbaa!"

"Ahhhh Oooooooooooooooh wooooo hooooo awaaa wum umba waaaaaaaaaayyyy!"

"Hey, well Pumbaa what do we have here?" Timon asked as both he and the warthog stopped abruptly when seeing the strange bunch of mammals.

"I dunno Timon, but that grey lion sure looks scary," Pumbaa whispered in fright.

"lions? Why does everyone keep going on bout them?" Baloo asked in confusion.

"Cos lions are the Kings round here!" Timon yelled in disbelief at the other's lack of knowledge.

The group of (erm Jungle Book people minus shere khan) stared at the meerkat in confusion.

"Yeh, me and Timon are bestest buds with King Simba, he rules over all the animals in Pride Rock!" Pumbaa continued excitedly.

Bagheera raised an eyebrow and asked, " So, this er… King Simba is a lion?"

Timon nodded, "yep, a great one, just like his Dad!"

"Can you take us to him? I have a feeling that trouble is still close. I do not think Shere Khan and his accomplice are all that far away," Bagheera said warningly.

"Pssst, that guys a little weird, what trouble? And the heck is Sneer Can?" Timon whispered to his friend Pumbaa.

"Wasn't it Shere Khan?" Pumbaa replied.

"That's what I said. Now what do ya suggest we do pal?" Timon continued quietly.

"Maybe we should just take them to Pride Rock," Pumbaa suggested.

"Yeh I guess so, If worst comes to worst we lock em in a cave with Zazu for an hour and they'll soon be begging to get as far from the Pride Lands as possible," Timon replied.

And with the secret conversation over the two friends gestured for the group to follow them and the all made there way to Pride Rock.

----------------------------------------------

"Home? Your kingdom, the one you ruled?" Shere Khan asked.

Scar merely nodded and began to walk towards something in the distance.

"Wait, Scar where are you going? I don't get it, where did the man cub go?" Shere Khan continued.

At this Scar stopped and turned his head, "I suppose they transported elsewhere due to different thoughts. The important thing is it's my turn now, you had your chance and unfortunately you failed but no matter, I will rule again and you my friend are welcome to rule with me."

Shere Khan sighed, "But…my revenge."

Scar began to walk away again, this time shouting back to Shere Khan, " The choice is yours, we can be Kings! Either that, or you can stay here and die of dehydration, I know my way around here. You don't, choose wisely Khan."

With a sigh, the tiger stretched and then sprinted after his companion.

------------------------------------------

"I'm bored Kovu, why don't we have a nice stroll down to the watering hole?" Kiara asked her mate.

He nodded, but it was clear that his attention was not focused on her, Kovu was instead listening to her Father drone on about the ways of ruling the Pride Lands, something about everything being connected.

She growled in annoyance, nobody wished to acknowledge her boredom.

Rather angrily, she strolled away on her own. She would have just as much fun out by herself.

------------------

"Simba, buddy! We brought ya a present!" Timon exclaimed happily.

"Huh?" Simba said, stopping his speech.

"Taaa daaaa!" Timon yelled raising his arms in the air to face the queer, varied group.

"Who are they?" Simba asked in confusion.

"Errr….em….good question… The lion wannabe wanted to speak to ya!" Timon replied.

Simba stared strangely at Bagheera who was muttering things like "I'm not a lion" "can't they understand" "it's panther… Paaannnnthhhherr"

Clearing his throat Simba then asked, " So strangers, why have you come here?"

"To warn you of ole Shere Khan and that other one that likes lie ins and eating innocent bears like myself!" Baloo butted in.

The crowd went silent. The conversation didn't seem to be going anywhere at all that is until a certain hornbill turned up.

"Sire! Sire!" he panted, blue feathers flying all over the place.

"What is it Zazu?" Simba asked rapidly, seeing the fear in the bird's eyes.

"Rogues! Two of them! One stripey one and… well, at first I didn't believe it Sire but many animals are certain of it…"

"Certain of what?!" Simba butted in anxiously.

"They say the second rogue is none other than Scar!"

**Er…. Hope you like it, again sorry for the delay! **

**Please R+R, constructive criticism welcome but please no flames!**


	5. A Helping Heathen

**Yeh I am not very fast at making new chapters…. Sorry **

Simba could only stare at the hornbill in shock, it couldn't be true. His despised Uncle was dead, the hyenas tore him apart, Simba had been there! It wasn't possible.

Everyone waited eagerly, all trying to figure out what was going through Simba's head.

"Take me to them," Simba eventually roared.

-----------------

"Scar we have been walking for hours, could we not sit a while, I am not at all used to this Waste Lands or whatever you call it,"

"The Pride Lands," Scar muttered.

Shere Khan sighed, "Pride Lands, Waste Lands whatever the point is I'm hungry and tired, can't we either rest or eat?"

Scar was about to give in to his friend's wishes, that was until he noticed a figure in the distance.

A young golden female lioness was playing happily in a patch of long, green grass. Her amber coloured eyes shone with happiness as she playfully chased after a little hornbill.

Scar stared at the cub from a distance. He did not remember her from his time on Pride Rock.

However, there was something extremely familiar about her.

Scar pondered on the female, he wanted to speak to her, there was something about her, she reminded him of someone and perhaps by speaking with her he could find out. Scar scanned the area carefully making sure that no other animals were around, fortunately the only people in sight were himself, Shere Khan and the lioness. He began to slowly approach the her..

"Scar, I may be drowsy but I am still able to notice that we don't appear to be walking towards a shaded area, why on earth are we going to that big grassy place? That's not where we are sleeping is it?"

Scar laughed evilly whilst approaching the female. He promised himself that there would be time for he and his companion to rest, but first he needed to speak with the young lioness.

--------------

Kiara panted, puffed, laughed and giggled. She could have fun on her own, there she was acting as if she was a cub again , playing amongst the grass, chasing hornbills, splashing about in the watering hole.

She didn't need Kovu or her Father to have a fun time. However they may have come of some use when she collided with another figure.

Suddenly a large figure pounced on her and pinned her to the ground, she tried to scream but the figure placed a paw over her mouth so that she could only muffle in fear.

Her eyes began to fill with tears, and the figure soon became blurry, she didn't want to stare at it, she didn't want to know, she just wanted Kovu or her Dad.

Kiara tried to close her eyes but she just couldn't bring herself to do it, all she could do was stare at the figure in fear, she could see he was a lion, a dark coated lion with a jet black thin mane, he wasn't as well built as her Father but she knew that he could easily hurt her. She didn't recognise the lion, not until she stared at his eyes. The bright green eyes flickered with cruelty but it was only the left eye that interested her, across that eye was a crimson scar.

Not much had been mentioned of the lion throughout the Pride, it seemed that everyone wanted to forget the whole thing but sometimes his name was whispered throughout the lionesses' conversations. They'd talk about the dreadful days when he was King. Kiara shivered to know that the lion who had her pinned to the ground was her great Uncle.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the voice of the evil lion.

"Who are you?" he snarled.

Kaira gulped and then stuttered her name.

"Whom do you belong to? Where are you from?" he asked angrily.

Kaira hesitated she didn't want to tell him of her parents.

There was a silence in which Scar grew more furious.

"TELL ME!" he yelled and pushed his paw further on her mouth, he held it in place for ten seconds, watching the cub struggle for air. After the seconds were over he let go.

"Tell me or I will make sure that next time you are not able to pant and puff for breath,"

Kaira let the tears drip down her face, she sniffed and then muttered, "King Simba and Queen Nala."

------------------------

Scar's face lit up, he had no other than his cursed nephew's little offspring in his clutches.

He smiled evilly, surely this would work to his advantage.

However before anything could happen a loud roar interrupted.

"SCAR!!! LET HER GO!!! THIS BATTLE IS BETWEEN YOU AND I!!!" Simba yelled.

Shere Khan, who was several metres away from Kiara and Scar, grinned evilly when seeing that the man cub and the rest of his little friends stood behind Simba.

"Oh no, Simba. This began way before you walked onto this Earth, this battle is not yours it is mine. Give me the title of King!" Scar ordered.

"Never!" Nala cried from beside her partner, Simba.

"Very well," Scar answered bluntly.

He bared his claws, raised his arm and was about to strike Kiara when Simba interrupted.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter Scar,"

"Give me what I want Simba,"

"You can't win Scar, all you have is your little friend. We, we have everyone on our side," Nala defended and looked behind her to emphasize the amount of followers.

During the powerful speech, Shere Khan decided that he did not like this Nala person. "Little friend, I am not little, I'm far bigger than Scar," he grumbled.

Scar struggled to keep his vicious demeanour after hearing his friend's murmurs, however he shook the thought from his mind. He had lost too many times, he would not lose again. However, unfortunately their was a part of Scar that knew Nala was correct, he was severely outnumbered, he needed a miracle.

And it came….

Slowly but surely, you could hear the whispering of lionesses within Simba's pride and within several minutes Simba's crowd began to grow smaller as the ex- Outlanders began to make their way back to their "true" King.

In no time at all, Scar's group seemed to be even to Simba's if not, then even larger than Mufasa's son's.

Scar grinned, he was winning, not only did he have his nephew's daughter he also had a group of loyal followers and not forgetting his true friend Shere Khan.

Scar threw the cub towards his pride, they obediently pinned her, like he had been doing previously.

Then Scar walked over towards Shere Khan and whispered. "I think it's about time you got that rest you were talking about, I just know you will love Pride Rock."

**So that's chapter 5 for you. Hope you liked it.**

**Shere Khan seemed awfully weird in this chapter, lol yeh he was OOC but …. Shhhhhh. I thought Scar was in ok character so it's all goodish.**

**Anyway, your thoughts and ideas are always welcome as well as any constructive criticism you wish to give me. **


	6. Fight for Pride Rock

**I do want the bad guys to win but I also like Dark Fox Tails idea about the two cats turning on one another but in a fight I am sure Shere Khan would win against Scar and don't want to kill off my favourite character and even if by some strange turn of events Scar did win, I still wouldn't Shere Khan to die because I love him too! =P**

**Anyways, I'm just making this up as I go along so …. Lets just see what pops into my head! =D**

"Is it really you?" an outsider lioness by the name of Kucha asked her idol Scar.

Slightly annoyed that his superior moment had been interrupted he turned towards her and gave a blunt grunt and a nod.

However, the young Kucha had all the other ex followers of Scar wanting to ask their own questions. The pack of darker lionesses thought it was strange that they had immediately obeyed the male lion yet it had just seemed like the right thing to do, a spur of the moment thing perhaps or maybe they just needed a true leader, no matter what Simba had tried to do during his reign he had still not been Scar.

Lions splashed out their questions all at once to Scar.

Another lioness by the name of Kifa was brave enough to approach Scar, she even circled him in disbelief and eventually stopped when she was directly facing him.

"How can it be, how did you escape the hyenas?" she asked in bewilderment.

"I didn't," Scar replied darkly, his gaze was fixed upon Simba and not at the lioness that stood before him.

There was a strange silence in which the whole pride tried to understand how Scar was still living.

It was Zazu who broke this moment, "Impossible, you should be dead!" he squawked and to prove to himself that this was really happening he flew up to Scar and gave him a light peck on the shoulder, earning him a sharp snap of the teeth from Scar.

The hornbill retreated in fright and returned loyally to Simba.

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes. I can tell that you are all a little perplexed at me being here but all will be explained in due course, firstly I would like to ask my loyal followers to assist me with eliminating my dearest nephew and his pathetic pride and together we shall bring a more glorious rule over the Pride Lands!!!"

The ex-Outlanders looked at one another, whispers and murmurs were exchanged, they were still a little unsure of what to do.

-----------------------

If the lionesses that were pinning her down could loosen their grip just a little then she could escape and help her Mother and Father, thought Kira. She moved slightly and the two lionesses did not notice, this might be her only chance, she should just go for it.

----------------------

"LETS DO THIS!!! IN MEMORY OF ZIRA!!! THIS IS WHAT WE WANT! SCAR IS THE TRUE LION KING!" Vitani yelled, appearing from the crowd of lionesses.

Shere Khan heard his friend gasp and eventually turned his attention away from the man cub and looked to see what the problem was.

"Is everything alright my friend?" he asked.

Scar nodded distantly, "I can't believe it's her, she looks so different, so grown up," he murmured, more to himself than to Shere Khan.

The dirty blonde coloured lioness made her way over to Scar, on her way over she stared coldly at Kifa, who luckily took the hint and moved away so that this time it was Vitani facing Scar.

For a while the two just stared into one another eyes, her sapphire coloured eyes stared into his emerald coloured ones.

A smirk suddenly creased Vitani's face,

"So, pops. Did ya miss me?"

He smiled, laughed lightly, nuzzled her affectionately and then whispered a thank you in her ear. After doing so the two of them turned to face their enemies who were all looking at them fiercely, however the sense of anticipation could clearly be felt.

"Let my daughter go," Simba repeated again., trying hard to suppress his anger.

But it was not Simba that made the first move,

"KIARA, I'M COMING!" Kovu yelled as he leapt towards Scar in an angry rage, the large muscular lion's claws were bared and he was ready to tear his adopted father from limb to limb.

He was centimetres from digging his razor sharp claws into the chest of the vicious lion when a set of fangs tore into his face, re-opening his scar. His blood poured everywhere.

He stopped and turned to face his attacker, the left of his face was wretched with pain.

"You have already caused my brother and mother's death, I won't let you kill my father too!" Vitani hissed.

It was then that she leapt towards her half-brother in a demented rage.

Kovu was taken aback and unable to defend himself against his vicious sibling.

She got the upper hand for the first few minutes, mercilessly slashing at his body, digging her sharp claws wherever they happened to collide. It was only after a minute or so that Kovu actually started to retaliate. Within around five minutes the battle was evened and the two animals courageously fought for their lives.

It was disturbing fro Scar to watch. His daughter and his adopted son, the lion he had wished to be his heir, fighting one another so cruelly. He wanted to interrupt but something inside him would not let him. As sickening as the sight was it was also, in itself, a most beautiful event. A symbolic struggle. Family; always so complicated.

All around him, fights broke out, the proud animals fighting for what they believed in. Scar could not bring himself to engage in battle, he continued to be mesmerized by his children's personal war.

--------------------------

"Scar, as fantastic as I am, I doubt very much that I can defeat a panther, two humans and a bear. Do you mind lending a hand?" Shere Khan asked, approaching the lion.

A confused looking Scar turned his head and in a daze, murmured the reply of, "Yes, course, whatever."

----------------

Simba desperately fought through crowds of traitors, swinging and batting his paws in every direction. His two loyal friends Timon and Pumbaa did all they could to assist in the outburst. Simba, honestly had no clue what he was going to do, in his mind he ran through two vague possibilities;

1. If he happened to bump into his despised Uncle Scar then kill him.

2. If he found the lionesses who had surrounded his daughter, then fight them off and save Kiara.

It just so happened that his beloved wife, Nala reached their daughter first and she began to attack those who sought to hurt her child.

I guess that left him with Scar, turning to his right he saw the older lion assisting his striped friend in a battle against the other visitors.

He sighed, looked up to the sky and prayed to his Father and Mother that his pride would be okay. Then, lowering his head he whispered "Time to finish this once and for all," and with that he made his way towards his Uncle.

**Pretty short, and not too much happened I know but next chapter should be the last, if not then definitely the penultimate chapter so that will be more exciting. Sorry to keep you waiting again. Please R+R, constructive criticism welcome too. **

**Again, thanks for ur comments and ideas, I have a vague image of what I want to happen in my head, might adjust it more when I get down to typing the next chapter.**


End file.
